All you Wanted
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: Durante años fue la meta en su vida, con el tiempo la admiración nubló su vista y sus objetivos, pero al mirar de cerca pudo notarlo, detras de esa imponente personalidad se esconde un ser humano demasiado solo.RebornLambo - Oneshot


**Nombre:** "All you wanted"

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Parejas:** Reborn x Lambo

**Género:** Angst y drama.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Yaoi, algo de porno, un poco de sangre y disparos, ustedes saben lo que se relaciona de cerca con Reborn, despues de todo, no pueden esperar que sea todo amoroso ¿O si? Espero que no me salga muy OOC.

**Nota de la autora: **Realmente No puedo dejar de escribir, ahora me toca otra pareja, de la misma manera que varios otros fueron basados en canciones, este es igual. Estaba yo escuchando una canción bastante vieja, cuando simplemente llegó a mi cabeza, la canción era de "ellos", así que simplemente arme una pequeña trama.

Así que aquí les traigo un nuevo oneshot.

¡NAMI, LOREY! ¡Este oneshot esta dedicado para ustedes! Porque se que han pasado una semana extenuante en la universidad, y un buen fic siempre sube el animo.

Las quiero demasiado.

Espero les guste.

Besos.

Lucy.

"**All you wanted"**

Todo lo que quería en la vida, **era ser como tu.**

Quería todo lo que **tú tenias**.

Así que trate ser como tú con toda mi alma, pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, termine atrapado en muchas y variadas situaciones que no podía controlar de la misma manera que tu…

Tú siempre fuiste mucho más fuerte, **mucho más que yo**…

En ese tiempo yo no lo sabía. No sabia el porque actuabas así, el porque eras tan frío, **el porque casi no parecías un ser humano.**

Ahora entiendo un poco, solo un poco el porque detrás de tus acciones, las razones.

**Pero aun es difícil.**

Aun es complicado para mí.

Yo soy demasiado humano, demasiado emocional, y he sido demasiado querido, quizás no podría entender nunca tu forma de ser, o lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero lo intento **¡Te juro que lo intento!**

Pero a veces pareciera que una enorme muralla nos separa, y no me refiero a la diferencia de edad, la que ya de por si es una enorme muralla que pretendo saltar.

Una que sé, será difícil de saltar.

Tuvo que pasar un tiempo, unos años…

Para que me diera cuenta que eras así no por el hecho de ser un asesino.

**Sino que por el hecho de siempre estar rodeado de gente, pero nunca acompañado.**

Por un tiempo llegué incluso a pensar de que estabas enamorado de Tsuna, pero pronto me dí cuenta de que simplemente sentías un enorme orgullo por nuestro jefe, por aquel que había sido tu pupilo por tantos años…

No era amor lo que sentías por Tsuna, o por lo menos no la clase de amor que yo creía que sentías.

Estabas solo, y una vez que Tsuna se convirtiera en el jefe en el cual tú habías sido encomendado en convertirle, te quedarías solo nuevamente.

**¿Quién estaría a tu lado cuando Tsuna tuviera a todos sus guardianes con el?**

¿Quién tomaría atención del arcobaleno que lo había dado todo para crear y hacer madurar al décimo jefe de la familia Vongola?

¿Quién se quedaría contigo?

¿Alguien se daría cuenta?

**Tenia 10 años cuando me di cuenta de tu mirada.**

**De aquella mirada llena de tristeza.**

Y del hecho que detrás de esa fachada de asesino, de bastardo sin corazón o alma, existe un ser humano demasiado solo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños del Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, muchas personas habían sido invitadas, por supuesto siendo un acontecimiento tan importante muchas otras familias habían asistido.

Pero para este momento, cuando el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes marcaba las doce de la noche, solo los guardianes y la gente más cercana a Tsuna se habían quedado, todos conversando, disfrutando, rememorando tiempos pasados, antiguas bromas, casi olvidadas anécdotas divertidas.

Como de rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Parecía como si hubiese sido ayer que tenían 15 años y todo parecía mucho más fácil.

Hoy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola cumplía 20 años.

¿_No crees que es muy tarde para andar dando vueltas por aquí Lambo? – _inquirió el Décimo jefe al ver a su pequeño guardián, de apenas 10 años juguetear entre los papeles de regalo que habían quedado repartidos cerca de una mesa.

_No quiero que termine la fiesta – _le respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando que sus ojos verdes saludaran al castaño, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír también. Lambo siempre había tenido la habilidad de contagiar su buen humor.

_Esta bien, pero debes ir a dormir, nosotros nos quedaremos un poco mas. – _le comentó Tsuna con voz suave acercando a donde estaba su pequeño guardián.

_¡Pero no quiero! – _exclamó el niño haciendo un puchero, Tsuna se agachó hasta estar a la altura de los ojos verdes.

_Mañana podremos hacer algo divertido._ – le dijo con sinceridad, sabiendo con esas simples palabras lograría una respuesta inmediata.

_¿Seguro?_ _¿no tienes una aburrida reunión a la que ir? – _inquirió el niño enarcando una ceja, a la espera de una respuesta.

_Seguro, no tengo nada más que hacer, solo tú y yo ¿Esta bien?_

_Esta bien – _la amplia sonrisa volvió a marcar el rostro del pequeño guardián del trueno.

_Ahora a dormir_

_¡Bueno!_

Y tras ese breve intercambio de palabras, Lambo salió del salón rumbo a su habitación, dejando tras de si a los únicos que quedaban después de que la fiesta llegara a su fin.

_A veces me sorprende lo fácilmente que ese niño te escucha – _soltó Gokudera viendo al pequeño guardián salir.

_Solo hay que saber como tratarlo. – _le respondió el castaño con simpleza.

_Hayato no lo sabe –_ soltó Yamamoto con voz divertida.

_No molestes idiota –_ le regañó el peligris, aparentando un enojo, pero permitiendo de todas maneras que el moreno deslizara una de sus manos por su cintura, lugar en la que se quedo como si perteneciera allí, lo cual era así.

_Yamamoto-kun tiene algo de razón después de todo – _dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa, sintiendo como un par de brazos le abrazaban el cuello por la espalda.

_Espero que no nos quedemos hasta tarde –_ se escuchó una voz sedosa desde la espalda de Tsuna, a lo que el castaño solo pudo sonreír, aunque temiendo lo que este simple gesto ocasionaría.

_¡EY! ¡Suelta al Décimo! – _exclamó Gokudera mirando con odio al guardián de la niebla, al cual jamás soportaría, a pesar de ser tan cercano a Tsuna.

_Y aquí vamos otra vez… - _susurró el castaño mientras Mukuro y Gokduera discutían como si no hubiese un mañana.

Mientras se armaba una discusión en el salón, Lambo caminaba por los amplios pasillos de la mansión Vongola en dirección a su recamara, estaba en ello cuando escucho el sonido de música, música suave y tranquila. Sin poder resistir su curiosidad, se encaminó hacia donde parecía provenir el sonido, uno de los salones estudio que tenia la mansión.

Al detenerse frente a la puerta, notó que esta se encontraba entre abierta, sin siquiera desear ocultar su presencia a quien sea que estuviera en el interior, abrió la puerta y se adentró en el salón, encontrando que parecía estar vacío.

Hasta que notó una silueta junto a la ventana, mirando el cielo.

Este impecable traje Armani, ese característico sombrero, y el camaleón sobre el respaldo de uno de los sofás, dejo en evidencia de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Lambo comenzó a arrepentirse de haber entrado en aquel lugar, pero no queriendo mostrarse débil se quedo donde estaba, de pie en medio del salón.

_¿Qué haces aquí? – _se escuchó la voz varonil y sedosa del arcobaleno.

Hace unos años atrás la maldición que mantenía a Reborn en aquella apariencia de bebe de había roto, y con ello había hecho acto de presencia un joven de unos 21 años, aquel que ahora se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana.

Ese por supuesto no había sido el único cambio que había presentado el tutor del décimo jefe, sino que también sumada a su apariencia su actitud de había visto alterada un poco, o sea, continuaba siendo un bastardo sin corazón considerado el mejor asesino en el mundo de la mafia, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora por lo menos había elegido no ignorar a quien antes había considerado insignificante, en este caso, a Lambo.

El joven guardián no supo que decir ante la pregunta, su curiosidad le había llevado hasta allí sin esperar realmente encontrar algo, pero ahora tenia que lidiar no solo con alguien, sino que con el hecho de que ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que el arcobaleno.

_Vete de aquí…- _le dijo nuevamente el mayor. A lo que Lambo no pudo evitar mirar con cierto enfado ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser así de antipático?

_Pero si me voy…te quedaras solo…_

_Me gusta estar solo. – _algo en la voz de Reborn sonó diferente al decir eso, y para el pequeño guardián no pasó desapercibido.

_¿Estas seguro?_

Justo cuando el mayor iba a decir algo más, alguien mas entró al salón, el menor se volteo encontrándose con el par de ojos castaños del joven jefe Vongola.

_Lambo, te dije que te fueras a dormir._

_Lo siento, me distraje en el camino. – _fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo del pequeño de ojos verdes.

_Esta bien, vamos –_ dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano para que el menor la tomara.

Lambo tomó la mano de Tsuna y comenzó a caminar junto a este para así salir del salón y dejar finalmente solo al arcobaleno, solo como había estado hace unos momentos atrás, estaban por cruzar el umbral cuando el menor de ojos verdes se volteó, notando la mirada cargada de un sentimiento indescriptible en los ojos oscuros del arcobaleno.

Y así soltándose de la mano de Tsuna se acercó a donde estaba Reborn y le tomó la mano.

_Ve a dormir – _le dijo al asesino, sin soltar su mano, dejando que su peculiar estática, relacionada con la electricidad de su elemento acariciara la piel del mayor, el cual tubo que reprimir una leve sonrisa,

Pero Lambo lo vio, aquel brillo en los ojos del asesino, un brillo que nunca antes había visto, y que él había provocado.

Un inmenso orgullo lleno el corazón del pequeño guardián al solo pensar que el había provocado aquella pequeña reacción en el arcobaleno.

_¿Lambo? – _inquirió el castaño sorprendido del gesto de su guardián, y mas aun, sorprendido del hecho de que su tutor no hubiese hecho nada ante esto.

_Ya voy – _y tras eso soltó la mano de Reborn y tomó la de Tsuna nuevamente.

Y fue allí que Reborn sintió no solo el calor que puede transmitir aquella mano, sino que también el frío que se siente cuando no esta entre las suyas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A medida que los años transcurrieron, mi forma de verte cambió, ya no eras solo aquel bastardo sin corazón, aquel asesino incomparable, eras también aquel joven que vi, con aquel brillo en los ojos.

**¿Te diste cuenta que te observaba?**

**¿Qué mi actuar hacia ti había cambiado?**

**¿Qué buscaba incesantemente tomar tu mano nuevamente?**

Pude darme cuenta que lo único que necesitabas en realidad, era una persona a tu lado, un alguien que pudiera tomarte la mano, a pesar de que estuviera manchada de sangre.

Si me dejas intentarlo puedo ser esa persona.

Puedo salvarte de la soledad en la que tu mismo pareces querer sumergirte.

¿No te das cuenta como te observo?

¿No te das cuenta como todo lo que sentía por ti a cambiado?

No sé en que momento cambio todo dentro de mi cabeza.

En un principio solo era esa obsesión de ser el mejor, eras mi ejemplo a seguir.

Después de aquel día que vi ese especial brillo en tu mirada, quise repetirlo.

Me obsesione contigo por motivos completamente distintos.

Y después…

Ya no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

Cada pensamiento, cada acelerado latido dentro de mi pecho era por y para ti.

**¿A dónde vas cuando desapareces de la mansión?**

**Quiero saber lo todo de ti. Todo.**

**¿Me dejaras acercarme?**

¿Cómo pudiste volverte alguien tan importante en mi vida?

Aquel que le da sentido a mi existencia.

Quise volverme mas fuerte para que me notaras, para que te dieras cuenta que no era un simple inútil.

Con el tiempo, ya no solo quería que me vieras como el guardián del trueno de Tsuna, como un excelente luchador.

Quería que me vieras como el hombre que era.

Ya no era un niño.

Pero a tus ojos, estoy seguro que aun lo sigo siendo.

**¿Es que acaso solo hay obstáculos en mi camino hacia ti?**

No te preocupes, no soy de aquellas personas que se rinden con facilidad.

Si algo me ha enseñado Tsuna, y el hecho de ser parte de la familia Vongola, es que todo sin importar las circunstancias puede lograrse.

**Lograre entrar en tu corazón. No dudes de ello.**

Si supieras todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Si supieras en todas las cosas que he pensado desde que tomé tu mano aquel día.

Nadie puede saber aun lo siento por ti. No lo entenderían.

**¿Lo entenderás tú?**

¡Dios! La incertidumbre es algo que solo me carcome le cerebro.

Las miles de posibilidades, todas las cosas que pueden suceder, y las otras tantas que quizás no sucedan…

No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado?

**¿Te has dado cuenta de cuanto he cambiado?**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lambo caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, llevaba entre sus manos una nota. No parecía tener más de 18 años, su cabello levemente ondeado se encontraba bastante desordenado, casi como si recién se hubiese levantado, lo cual era exactamente el caso.

En su rostro se podía ver el enfado, el cual se veía acentuado con cada uno de sus fuertes y firmes pasos.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón de buzo y una polera blanca, lo cual usaba comúnmente para dormir. Abruptamente se detuvo frente a unas puertas dobles, la oficina de Tsuna, y sin siquiera llamar las abrió de par en par, dejando que parte de su electricidad acariciara el aire a su alrededor.

El voltaje del lugar subió y bajo repetidas veces antes de que los ojos verdes del joven se clavaran en la única persona que estaba en el interior de la mencionada oficina.

Pero para su sorpresa, no se trataba de Tsuna.

_¿Reborn? – _inquirió calmándose poco a poco, logrando con esto disminuir la electricidad en el aire y el vaivén del voltaje.

¿Qué demonios hacia el arcobaleno allí?

_Asumo que buscas a Tsuna – _dijo el mayor con voz sedosa. Actualmente el arcobaleno presentaba una edad física de unos 29 años mas o menos, su impecable traje armani y su eterno sombrero sobre su cabeza.

_¡Si! – _exclamó el menor, recordando el porque estaba allí, todo era culpa de Tsuna - _¡Tsuna! ¡Se fue sin decirme nada! ¡Se suponía que iba a llevarme! – _exclamó el joven guardián enojándose, logrando que nuevamente el aire a su alrededor se electrificara.

_Sugiero que te calmes –_ le dijo el mayor volteándose y mirando al otro, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los verdes del guardián, notando la ira en las orbes esmeraldas.

_¡No intentes calmarme! ¡El me lo había prometido! ¡Y ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decírmelo en la cara! – _dijo arrojando la nota que había estado apretando en su puño.

Tsuna le había prometido que fuese a donde fuese, el podría acompañarle, ya que esa seria la única tarea que el décimo jefe le permitiría hacer, ya que a diferencia de los otros guardianes, a Lambo nunca se le daban misiones. El menor no podía saber si por miedo o por el simple hecho de que Tsuna gustaba de sobreprotegerle, pero el gesto con los años había comenzado a molestar al menor, el cual comenzó a considerar esto como un gesto que demostraba que el castaño quizás le creía demasiado débil, por eso había decidido que necesitaba tener un papel en la familia, de la misma manera que Ryohei era el contacto con Varia, Lambo seria uno de los guardaespaldas de Tsuna, el otro siempre seria Gokudera, el que cumplía el rol de consigliere también.

Pero esto ¡Esto! Era un insulto. Tsuna había viajado a Japón, y le había dejado atrás, en la mansión…¡Durmiendo! No se había dado ni siquiera la molestia de despertarle.

Y en su lugar, ahora encontraba al arcobaleno.

¿Es que acaso su mañana no podía ser peor?

_En serio, cálmate o vas a hacer explotar algo…_

_¡Me importa una mierda! – _y tal como había dicho el mayor la luz de la oficina exploto, dejándoles a oscuras

_Te lo dije._

_¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me hizo esto? No lo entiendo –_ dijo bajando poco a poco la voz, hasta casi terminar en un susurro - _¿Te dijo porque? – _inquirió sin molestarse en levantarla vista, después de todo estaba oscuro, no valía la pena.

_No, el supuso que tu lo descubrirías solo…_

_Maldito Tsuna._

Algunas chispas comenzaron a escapar de los puños apretados de Lambo, dejando en evidencia que aun continuaba enojado, o por lo menos lo suficientemente enojado como para hacer que su electricidad se escapara de su cuerpo.

Reborn sonrió de medio lado. Tsuna había estado equivocado. Lambo no era débil, ya no era mas un niño.

_Cuando regrese podrás regañarle todo lo que quieras – _dijo el arcobaleno pasando de largo junto al menor para acercarse a la puerta.

_Lo haré…_

El mayor estaba por abandonar la oficina cuando una mano tiró un poco de la manga de su pulcra chaqueta, se detuvo.

Lambo sabia que esta era una oportunidad en un millón, a pesar de las circunstancias no podía simplemente dejarla ir así como así, no se perdonaría a su mismo si lo hacia.

_¿Necesitas algo más? – _inquirió el mayor con voz suave, la que a pesar de su firmeza, sonó algo cansada, Lambo notó esto, siempre, desde aquella vez hace ya 8 años atrás había comenzado a notar hasta el mas mínimo detalle en el arcobaleno, había comenzado a importarle cada detalle.

¿En que momento había comenzado a pensar así? ¿En que momento había dejado su odio de lado para ser reemplazado por preocupación?

Aunque…¿Era solo preocupación lo que sentía por el mayor?

El mismo Lambo no estaba muy seguro de ello.

_Creo que no… - _fue la escueta respuesta del menor mientras mirada al mayor para luego voltearse - _¿Podrías avisarme cuando Tsuna regrese?_

_Si, yo lo haré._

Lambo estaba por retirarse de la oficina cuando de repente en un rápido moviendo Reborn se colocó a su espalda y sujetándole del brazo se arrojó al suelo, esquivando justo a tiempo una bala que sin lugar a dudas había estado dirigida al menor.

_¿¡Qué sucede! – _preguntó Lambo con pánico en la voz, mientras estaba atrapado entre el suelo y Reborn, el que le sujetaba con firmeza. El menor podía sentir una de las manos del arcobalento firmemente posicionada en su cintura, mientras que con la otra sujetaba un arma, la que estaba apuntando hacia la ventana por donde había entrado la bala, y por donde aun entraban unas cuantas mas, las que silenciosas se abrían camino por la oficina.

_¡Debemos salir de aquí! – _Exclamó Reborn colocándose de pie, disparando hacia la ventana y sacando a Lambo del lugar a paso rápido. - _¡Atacan la mansión todos a sus puestos! – _gritó el arcobaleno sabiendo que de inmediato un grupo de hombres de negro saldrían a eliminar a quien había osado atacar la mansión Vongola para deshacerse de uno de los guardianes.

_¡Reborn!_ – exclamó Lambo, el que estaba firmemente sujeto a la mano del arcobaleno, el cual aun no le soltaba, ambos se habían detenido en el pasillo, viendo pasar los subordinados de la familia rumbo al patio trasero, con armas en mano.

Lambo pudo escuchar con claridad unos cuantos gritos seguidos de disparos, y luego silencio, el mayor que había finalmente soltado su mano dejo escapar un largo suspiro para luego guardar su arma en su chaqueta.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso? – _inquirió el menor, temiendo que clase de respuesta podría obtener del otro.

_Intentaron asesinarte. – _fue la simple respuesta de Reborn.

_Ase…asesinarme…_ - Y Lambo cayó de rodillas al suelo, tomando finalmente le peso de todo lo que había sucedido, el arcobaleno se volteo y le miró enarcando una ceja.

_¿Asustado?_

_Yo… - _Lambo iba a decir algo mas, cuando el mismo Reborn vio como el par de ojos verdes se abrían el sorpresa al parecer percatando se algo – _Tu me protegiste._

Y el silencio les envolvió a ambos.

Reborn mantuvo su imagen imperturbable, mientras que el menor se calmo lo suficiente como para poder moverse nuevamente, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al arcobaleno.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

No hubo respuesta.

En su lugar, el mayor sujetó el mentón de Lambo con una de sus manos y se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente.

_Ya lo sabrás._

Y tras esas palabras, Reborn besó a Lambo.

En ese preciso momento, el mundo de ambos cambió.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todas las cosas después de ese día fueron como una avalancha de situaciones.

**Palabras, amenazas, gritos.**

Yo quería estar cerca de Reborn, pero el no quería que nadie lo estuviese.

Quería mantenerse alejado, a pesar de que yo sabia y podía sentir lo solo que estaba.

Quería ayudarle, pero no lo haría hasta que el se diera cuenta de ello.

Le amaba, pero no estaba seguro de lo que Reborn sentía por mi.

¿Deseo? **¿Lujuria?** ¿Lastima? **¿Cariño?**

Podía saber que algo dentro de la cabeza de Reborn parecía estar mal por la forma en la que actuaba, pero al momento de intentar descifrar emociones me era simplemente imposible lograrlo.

Simplemente no tenia idea de lo que pasaba por el corazón del arcobaleno.

**Y me moría por saberlo.**

Pero seria paciente.

El lo había sido conmigo, ahora yo lo seria con el.

Las cosas poco a poco progresaron, dentro de mi la felicidad y la esperanza me hacían seguir adelante.

**De las palabras a los susurros, los besos, las caricias, noches enteras de pasión.**

Pero el aun no quería ser salvado, y yo aun me moría por hacerlo.

Nuestra relación nunca fue fácil desde el principio, pero por lo menos ahora puedo entenderlo un poco mejor.

Quizás solo me tome un poco mas de tiempo el saber que se esconde por completo detrás de la imagen de asesino de sangre fría.

**Solo me queda esperar.**

Pero por más que el tiempo pase, sin importar que es lo que suceda, sin importar que pueda decirme o hacerme, siempre estaré a su lado.

Lo ultimo que quiero en la vida, es ver aquella expresión de tristeza que tenia en su rostro aquella vez hace ya tantos años atrás.

Nunca mas tristeza, nunca mas soledad.

No mientras yo este vivo.

**Vivo, solo para él.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Reborn entró en la habitación de Lambo sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, tal como siempre lo hacia. Una vez en el interior notó de inmediato que el menor no se encontraba allí, quizás había salido, o quizás se encontraba en otro lugar de la mansión.

Soltando un largo suspiro prefirió quedarse allí a esperarle, no estaba de animos para salir a buscarle, así que con descaro se dejo caer sobre la cama de Lambo.

Al hacerlo pudo sentir como alo se clavaba en su espalda, rodando un pco y llevando su mano al mencionado lugar sacó de entre las sabanas, la cama se encontraba deshecha, un pequeño libro.

El arcobaleno enarcó una ceja mientras hojeaba el libro, notando una desordenada caligrafía y varias palabras en italiano.

¿Italiano?

Sentándose en la cama centró toda su atención en el libro que tenia en sus manos, ahora hojeándolo mas lento.

Era un diario de vida.

**El diario de vida de Lambo.**

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en los labios del manos mientras se detenía en lo último que había sido escrito, notando la fecha y percatándose de que había sido hace casi un mes atrás.

"…_**Quizás solo me tome un poco mas de tiempo el saber que se esconde por completo detrás de la imagen de asesino de sangre fría…"**_

Reborn enarco una ceja mientras la sonrisa en sus labios se desvanecía a cada palabra que pasaba.

"…_**Pero por más que el tiempo pase, sin importar que es lo que suceda, sin importar que pueda decirme o hacerme, siempre estaré a su lado…"**_

El arcobaleno dejo el diario a un lado en el momento que sintió la puerta abrirse, sin esperar a que el menor terminara si quiera de entrar en su habitación, llegó a su lado en grandes zancadas y le envolvió en sus brazos mientras le besaba con una pasión que el menor no sabia que podía llegar a expresar.

Este beso no se comparaba a nada, parecía como si el mayor quisiera decirle algo através de esto, algo que no terminaba de comprender.

_Eres un idiota…- _fue lo primero que dijo Reborn al momento de separarse de los labios de Lambo, pero nunca soltándole de su agarre, el menor enarco una ceja entre enfadado y confundido

_¿Y porque soy un idiota ahora?_

_Porque pensé que lo que sentía era evidente…- _le dijo para luego desviar la mirada hacia la cama, Lambo siguió la mirada del mayor descubriendo el diario sobre esta, un furioso sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

_Te he dicho que no te metas en mis cosas…_

_Realmente pensé que era evidente para ti…_

_¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? No puedo leer tu mente – _ante esas palabras el mayor soltó una suave risa, a lo que el menor le miró enfadado.

_No dejo que cualquiera se meta en mi cama…- _comenzó a decirle con voz suave – _mucho menos mas de una vez…- _Lambo se sonrojo ante esto – _Tu, eres el único…_

Y solo basto eso, para que la vida de Lambo estuviese completa.

A su manera, Reborn le había dicho lo especial que era en su vida.

A su manera le había dejado ver lo que sentía.

Al fin.

Las cosas quizás serian mas fáciles de ahora en adelante, aunque con Reborn nunca se puede estar seguro.

**Fin.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Nota de la autora: **Hola…pensé que me iba a demorar menos en escribir esto, pensé también de que me iba a salir mas cortó, pero bueno, la inspiración es la que manda aquí, así que salio un fic algo mas largo y me tarde mas en lograr la perfección.

Estoy feliz de cómo quedo, a su manera es lindo.

Ojala les guste.

A mi me gusto escribirlo.

Besos y dejen comentarios.

Lucy.


End file.
